Not Your Typical Valentine's Day
by Kalypso Fox
Summary: Permission to use cover. Kikapon on twitter posted an amazing pic of KouAo that inspired this fic. Drunken Aoba and embarrased Koujaku in super cute sweaters. Happy Valentines Day! x3 First Dramatical Murder fic written for Koujaku and Aoba's first Valentine's together as a couple. :D Wrote this on google docs and had to copy paste so may not look as good as usual.
1. A Start to a Special Valentine's Day

**So its been a while huh guys? Well Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you all like this I based it off a beautiful picture I found on Twitter from kikapon go check it out! Koujaku and Aoba in cute sweaters and drunk Aoba embarrassing Koujaku. Is adorable lolz. So my first DMMD fix. Koujaku and Aoba. Yay! x3**

"Not Your Typical Valentine's Day"

It was the first February 14th since Koujaku and Aoba started dating. Previously it would have just been another ordinary day, except that now the day had a bit more meaning to it; it was 'Valentine's Day'.

This meant lots more stress for the already busy Aoba Seragaki whom was currently freaking out about what to do for his boyfriend to make this a special day for them. He spent weeks searching for the perfect gift and planning a date fit for the expectations and high standards that Koujaku exuded.

It was important to Aoba that this all work out and so he had taken extra shifts at Junk Shop Heibon to earn enough money for this day.

"Aoba-kun you've been working so hard lately, take off early okay?"

Haga-san came out of the back room and patted Aoba on the shoulder as Bonjin-kun cleaned up the shop.

"Thanks, Haga-san. You're the best. I'll be in bright and early Monday morning."

Aoba grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked out the door waving to Haga-san as he checked on Ren who was in sleep-mode in his bag.

"Ren?" Aoba asked petting his little blue puppy AllMate on the head.

"Yes, Aoba?" Ren opened his eyes and looked up to Aoba.

"It's only 12:15 that's good. I have to meet up with Koujaku at 12:30 so we can start our date... Umm. Can you give me directions to the nearest clothing shop to Koujaku's salon setup for the day?"

"Okay, Aoba. Koujaku's actually set up fairly close by, only a couple blocks down the street and there is a clothing shop just another block from his location."

Ren spoke slowly, giving Aoba directions as they started walking in the direction Ren gave.

"Thank you, Ren."

Aoba pulled up his phone from his coil and dialed Koujaku's number to call him and let him know he was on his way.

The coil rang twice before Koujaku picked up, his face appearing on holographic screen a bright smile in place.

"Aoba-kun. Good afternoon."

Aoba blushed at Koujaku's warm smile.

"Good afternoon, Koujaku... Are you still busy cutting people's hair?"

Aoba asked looking to the side a bit in embarrassment.

"Aoba. Your heartbeat has risen and your face is a little red are you feeling ill?"

Ren asked looking up at Aoba's reaction. Aoba blushed even redder at Ren's question as Koujaku laughed having heard Ren as well.

"I'm fine, Ren! Koujaku shut up, you hippo!"

Aoba responded loudly in a defensive tone.

"Whatever you say, Aoba. To answer your earlier question, I just finished up my last customer and am just cleaning up my supplies. Are you coming to pick me up now?"

Koujaku said to try to diffuse the tension, not wanting to start out their Valentine's on a sour note.

"H-hai! Haga-san let me out early and I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be interrupting you when I got to your 'shop'."

"Haha. Okay; you can come right on over. I'll be ready when you get here. See you soon, Aoba."

Koujaku responded with a smile and a little wave.

"See you soon." Aoba said as he smiled and hung up.

Aoba kept walking and in a few minutes made it to the spot between two accessory stores where Koujaku had set up shop for the day. There were still a few women milling around, watching and chatting up Koujaku as he put away the last of his supplies into his belt and folded up the chair his customers had sat on, handing it back to the owner of one of the stores who'd let him borrow it for his work.

Koujaku looked up and upon seeing Aoba walking up, turned to the last few women and bidding them goodbye, closing the distance between them and gave Aoba a big hug.

"H-hi, Koujaku."

Aoba blushed as the women glared at him for stealing Koujaku's attention from them.

Beni, Koujaku's little red bird AllMate flew off his shoulder and perched on the edge of Aoba's bag to look in and talk to Ren as he popped his head out.

"Aoba-kun! How I've missed you. How was work?"

Koujaku oblivious to the women behind him started up a conversation with his Aoba. Aoba couldn't help but smile at how instantly invested in him Koujaku was.

"I saw you just yesterday, stupid hippo. Work was fine, only a couple calls today. How was work for you?"

"Ahh... But we didn't really get to hang out though. Work is as busy as ever; I had a lot of appointments for women getting ready for their dates today. I couldn't stop thinking about our date though."

Koujaku leaned down and pecked Aoba on the cheek quickly, causing him to stutter and freak a bit being in public.

Aoba almost forgot about the women himself until they confronted the two men having seen the kiss.

"Koujaku-san? When will you be opening again? My hair won't look this great for long without your attention."

One girl asked, grabbing Koujaku's kimono sleeve as another nodded in agreement from his other side. Aoba backed up a bit, still surprised at how forward these women were and not wanting to get in the way, lest they try to touch his hair again or something.

Koujaku saw Aoba's slight frown and in reaction to it, politely took care of the women.

"Ladies, I'm not sure when exactly I'll be opening again. But I will be in the area Monday, no worries. Now if you'll excuse me I've got a date to attend to."

Koujaku grabbed Aoba's hand and pulled him along down the path, quickly waving with his other hand to the shocked women. Aoba simply followed along not wanting to be stuck with those she-beasts any longer.

Once they'd gotten far enough and around a corner, the women out of view, Koujaku stopped and let Aoba catch his breath for a moment.

"Sorry about that, Aoba-kun. What did you want to do first?"

Koujaku asked without missing a beat and kissing Aoba square on the lips.

"Koujaku! What are you doing?"

Aoba gasped and touched his lips when Koujaku pulled away with a smile.

"Just making sure you know I'm all yours. So, where are we off to?"

Koujaku repeated his question. Aoba glared a bit still blushing and looked around anywhere away from Koujaku's face.

In his looking around he saw the clothing store Ren must have been talking about just ahead.

"I want to go in that store real quick."

Aoba said shortly and started walking off towards the store. Koujaku laughed and caught up to Aoba in two long strides and linked fingers again, smiling straight ahead. Aoba didn't complain, and they walked into the store.

Aoba led Koujaku into the men's winter wear section and spoke up quietly.

"Its still cold out so I thought we could buy matching sweaters. I mean, if you want to anyway. We don't have to."

Aoba spoke fast and blushingly, seemingly changing his mind about the idea. Koujaku chuckled and pat Aoba on the head reassuringly smiling down to him.

"I love that idea, Aoba-kun. Why don't you pick out your favorite sweater and I'll choose mine from there?"

"O-okay. Well, then if that's the case; I'll admit I've been scoping out sweaters online and I really like these warm wool/cotton blends. This one is perfect!"

Aoba had browsed through the sweater racks as he was explaining himself to Koujaku and found a nice deep blue cable knit sweater that matched the color of his usual shirt.

"Ah, nice choice. Hmm... What do you think about this red one for me? Same fabric just with some stripes instead. Wanna go try them on?"

Koujaku asked, holding up a red sweater similar to Aoba's blue one. Aoba smiled and nodded his head as the two of them walked over to the fitting rooms together.

Shortly after a worker let them into the fitting rooms they both came out wearing their respective sweaters and froze upon seeing the other.

"Wow, Aoba. You're adorable! That suits you so perfectly, love."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Koujaku..."

Aoba blushed at the blatant compliment, and looked away from Koujaku's face. The sweater itself fit perfectly and seemed to be made for Aoba. Aside from the sleeves being just a bit too long so that they reached past the tips of his fingers and he would have to roll/fold them above his wrists, it looked great. In fact the length of the sleeves just added to the cuteness of it all as Aoba tried to hide his face behind his hands as Koujaku kept staring and smiling brightly at him.

Koujaku couldn't help himself any longer and pulled Aoba into a tight hug. Surprising the shorter young man and keeping one arm wrapped around his waist, used his other hand to lift Aoba's chin gently and place a warm, passionate kiss to his unsuspecting lips.

Aoba's eyes widened considerably and while normally he would push him away he couldn't help but pull Koujaku closer, reaching up and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, standing on his tip-toes to return the deep kiss, enjoying the warmth.

Pulling back from the kiss but keeping his arms around Aoba's waist, Koujaku chuckled and gave another quick kiss on Aoba's nose as the worker from earlier cleared their throat, seeing the whole ordeal play out.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry!"

Aoba apologized for the PDA and pulled completely apart from Koujaku, stumbling a bit when he dropped to his feet again before righting himself properly and running back into the fitting room to grab his stuff. Koujaku just laughed the whole time as the worker walked away again.

"Aoba, keep the sweater on its really cold out. We'll pay for and wear them out."

"K."

Aoba responded simply and walked back out of the fitting room, stuffing his jacket into his bag beside a sleeping Ren and Beni.

Aoba walked out of the fitting room slowly, looking at the ground not wanting to get caught up in Koujaku's eyes again.

"Come on, Aoba. I wanna stop by the market to pick up some extra ingredients for the special dinner I'm gonna cook for us tonight."

"Okay."

Aoba was silent through the checkout process, him and Koujaku holding out their arms so the cashier could scan the tags on their sweaters so they could pay the $40 without taking them off. That didn't take more than a couple minutes and when they left the store it was only barely 1pm now.

They got to the convenience store where Koujaku picked up a basket and started walking down aisles throwing several different spices and herbs into the basket. He looked around intently trying to find something or other and Aoba was just following from a distance listening to and talking with Ren and Beni. Looking at Beni Aoba remembered that he had to pick up Koujaku's gift.

"Uh. Koujaku, I forgot something at Heibom. I'm gonna take Ren for a walk with me to go get it. I'll meet you and Beni at your place in about an hour or so?"

Aoba quickly made up an excuse as Beni flew back to Koujaku's shoulder. Koujaku tilted his head a bit in confusion.

"Hah, what were you rushing to meet up with me that you got all scatterbrained? Go on, why don't you go ahead and pick up some dessert for us as well on your way back?"

"Alright. See you soon."

"Don't take too long."

Koujaku stole a quick kiss before shooing a blushing Aoba out the store.

*With Aoba and Ren*

"Phew. That was close; do you think he bought it, Ren?"

Aoba asked Ren who he was currently carrying in his arms for comfort in forgetting about the most important part of dating someone on Valentine's.

"I am sure Koujaku-san believes that you are likely to leave something behind at work. You are not the most reliable in that aspect, Aoba."

"Thanks lot Ren! Geez, I'm not that bad!"

Aoba complained about Ren's basically calling him a forgetful fool.

"Sorry, Aoba. You are very smart."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, Ren. Where's that flower shop we researched the other day? Oh and the pastry shop nearest Koujaku's house?"

"Yes, Aoba. The flower shop is on the other side of Heibon, two streets down. And there is a patisserie a block away from Koujaku-san's residence."

"Thanks, Ren. Let's go get Koujaku's gift."

"Yes, Aoba."

Aoba made it to the flower shop in about 15 minutes and opened the door a bell ringing as he did so alerting the lady behind the counter to his presence.

"Hello young man. How can I help you, shopping for your girlfriend?"

The kind little old lady asked politely. A little girl around 10 walked out of the back room right as she finished her question.

"Something like that, ma'am. I'm here to pick up an order I made a few days ago. Under Aoba Seragaki."

"Oh yes, I knew I recognized your voice. Hana, sweetie go get me the bonsai tree from the pre-order shelf?"

"Yes, Baa-chan."

The little girl ran quickly back to the room she came out of and returned shortly with a box and a sticky note labeled 'bonsai for Aoba Seragaki'.

"Here you go, Nii-chan!"

The little girl placed the bonsai on the counter and cutely addressed Aoba as 'big brother'. Aoba couldn't help but smile at the cute little girl.

"Would you like to write a note as well?"

"Sure. Write: 'To Koujaku. Happy Valentine's Day. Hope we have many more together. Love, Aoba.' How does that sound?"

"Beautiful, Nii-chan."

"Here you go, young man. That'll be $30."

"Thank you very much, ma'am have a nice evening."

"You're welcome young man, come again soon. Tell your boyfriend I said happy Valentine's Day."

"Bye, Nii-chan!"

A little caught off guard that she figured out about him being gay so quickly. He laughed and smiled.

"Of course."

Aoba placed the bonsai gently in his bag to hide it and headed back towards Koujaku's place to make his last stop at the pastry shop, Rin walking along beside him.

*With Koujaku*

"Beni. This is actually a good thing that Aoba had to run off. I was wondering how I would get his gift with him tagging along."

"Hmm. You should've gotten it earlier."

Beni responded curtly with a smirk. Koujaku just glared at Beni before paying for the groceries and heading to the candy shop Mizuki had mentioned was near his tattoo shop.

He found the shop after wandering for a bit and called up Mizuki for advice on a good box of chocolates for Aoba. He told him to find the biggest red square shaped box with pink ribbon and hearts and cherry blossoms on it. It had some fancy German name but Mizuki assured him that the German made the best chocolate and though he hated the kid, Noiz agreed being from Germany.

Koujaku took the advice and upon finding said huge box of chocolates, which was fucking expensive as hell by the way... He purchased the box and figured the pricey stuff must be good. Koujaku spent the last of the money he had on him on a nice big bottle of red wine.

Koujaku made it home at 2:30pm and started getting the food set up. He had to let it soak for 5 hours, and right as he set the timer the door opened and Aoba stepped in. He looked up to the clock and it had just made 3.

"Pretty good timing huh?"

Koujaku untied and lay out his apron on the kitchen counter.

"How long have you been waiting for me?"

Aoba asked as Koujaku came to greet him at the door.

"Only about 30 minutes. Just enough to get dinner set up. Don't worry about it, Aoba."

Koujaku grabbed Aoba's hand and pulled him into the living room, dropping off what he assumed was a cake in the box from the nearby pastry shop on the kitchen counter next to his apron.

"Okay."

Aoba blushed as he held his bag gently. Eyeing the bedroom, wanting to hide the bonsai tree.

"Ne, Aoba? Want to exchange gifts now?"

"Now? Already? I mean, yeah I guess."

Aoba stuttered nervously. Koujaku laughed and gave Aoba a peck on the forehead before leading him towards the bedroom and sitting him on the bed.

Aoba fidgeted with his bag for a bit looking at the floor not knowing what to do right now.

"We'll leave you two alone."

Beni said as he and Ren wandered off into another room to play or whatever they did.

Aoba looked at Ren nervously, not really sure if he was ready to be alone with Koujaku right now...

"Do you wanna go first, Aoba?"

Koujaku asked gently, holding Aoba's hand between both of his.

"S-sure. Here, umm. I wasn't actually sure if I was going overboard or not, but I mean I figured flowers was a tradition everyone loved so I took it up a notch to fit what you liked and, yeah... Just open it."

Aoba rambled on, shoving the box into Koujaku's hands.

Koujaku opened the box carefully and a bright smile lit up his face as he saw what was inside it.

"Oh, Aoba... This is beautiful. You really didn't have to. I mean I didn't put this much thought into your gift, I went with tradition too."

Koujaku pulled the bonsai out of the box and placed it on the windowsill above the bed where it would get some sunlight and be where he would always see it. Then he opened the bedside table and pulled out the chocolate box and handed it over to Aoba.

"I couldn't really think of anything possession wise that you would need or want because you always think of others over yourself. Though I did make sure I got the best chocolate in all of Midorijima."

"Koujaku, you're sweet. This is great, I love chocolates. Thank you."

Aoba smiled and hugged Koujaku in thanks, enjoying the way Koujaku worried about not getting me something I'd like.

"I'd like anything you got me because you got it for me, Koujaku."

Aoba admitted with a blush. Koujaku was so happy that Aoba was happy.

"Do you want to try some of the chocolates? We've got a few hours before dinner will be ready."

"Sure."

Aoba smiled and untied the ribbon from the chocolates, laying it on the bed next to him and took the lid off the box and picked a random piece of chocolate he thought looked good, taking a bite to taste. His eyes lit up at the wonderful sweet taste and he popped the rest of the piece in his mouth quickly picking up a second piece and shoving it into his mouth as well.

"Haha. I guess you like it?"

"Mhmm!"

Aoba smiled, chocolate begin to smudge on his face as he all but smeared the chocolate all over his cheeks. Koujaku had to laugh as he licked his the!b and wiped the chocolate stain off Aoba's chin.

"Wanna try?"

Aoba asked offering a chocolate to Koujaku as he rolled up his sleeves for him so as not to ruin his brand new sweater.

Koujaku bit into the chocolate Aoba proffered him and his eyes instantly widened in horror.

'Oh god, what have I done?'

Koujaku thought taking the half of chocolate from Aoba's hand before he finished it off and dropping it on the bed.

"Hey! What was that for, Koujaku?"

'Shit!'

Aoba's voice was already starting to slur and a bright red blush forming on his cheeks.

"Aoba, do you feel weird? Are you okay?"

Koujaku asked worriedly looking into Aoba's quickly hazing over eyes. Aoba just smiled and started giggling.

"I feel great, Koujaku! I love the chocolates... He he. Where'd you get them, they ta-taste so good. Heh."

Aoba was pretty much gone by this point having already eaten almost half the box of apparently liquor laced chocolates, and being a lightweight as is, that first chocolate must've already been affecting him before he ate 5 more...

"Damnit..."

"Haha... What's wrong, Koujaku? Aren't you happy I like your gift? Its delicious, so sooo delicious. I love it. I love you, Koujaku."

Aoba smiled and giggled some more, wrapping his arms around Koujaku's shoulders, pulling him down to hover above him. Koujaku gasped and blushed as he awkwardly held himself up over Aoba, not wanting to hurt him.

"Aoba, you need to calm down. You're not thinking clearly right now."

It was hard for Koujaku to hold himself back as he was so close to Aoba right now his face so close that their noses were touching, his bangs tickling Aoba.

"I am, Koujaku. I just want a kiss; just one little kiss. Please, Koujaku?"

'I won't be able to hold back very long...'

Koujaku gulped as Aoba leaned in closer, pulling Koujaku down closer slowly breaking Koujaku's will to fight back.

"I don't want to take advantage of you, Aoba."

"You won't be. You arent. Now kiss me..."

And that was that. You'd think Aoba's get weaker under the influence of alcohol but he was determined to get that kiss. And he did. Aoba pulled him down the last couple inches and kissed him deeply, tongue and all.

"Mmm... Koujaku. I love you."

And that was that, Koujaku pulled back and when he saw Aoba's face as he said those three words, the damn broke and the blood started gushing. Yup. Another fucking bloody nose when getting intimate. And they hadn't even done anything yet...

"Aoba, I'm so sorry. Just, hold on a minute."

Koujaku managed to pull out of Aoba's slacking grip and reached over to grab some tissues from the bedside table to shove in his nose.

Aoba frowned at him but let it go because he got his kiss and his hippo looked funny with tissue hanging out of his nose.

Koujaku hoped that this whole ordeal would blow over now that he royally embarrassed himself.

**Happy Valentine's Day y'all! Expect a new chapter tomorrow! Hope you liked this. x3**


	2. An End to a Perfect Valentine's Day

**Not Your Typical Valentine's Day**

**Hey guys how was your Valentine's Day? Hope you all fun and enjoyed the first chapter of my special Valentine's 2-shot. Here comes the 2nd one right now. NSFW be prepared, its about to get hot and steamy up in here. xD**

"Koujaku… You look silly right now."

Aoba giggled as he watched Koujaku switching out the tissues in his nostrils. Koujaku sighed and glared at the floor before thinking of someone; the person who got him into this mess in the first place. Mizuki. He had to confront him about this situation.

"Aoba? I've got to go make a call and check up on dinner, okay? I'll be right back."

Koujaku placed a hand on Aoba's cheek, feeling the heat from his drunken blush. Looking into his eyes, worried over his current state of mind and body. Aoba frowned suddenly and looked up into Koujaku's eyes sadly.

"I don't want you to go, Koujaku. Stay here and play with me."

Aoba whined, grabbing Koujaku's hand and keeping it on his cheek not wanting to let go.

"Aoba? Don't worry, I'll only be gone for a few minutes. Just wait here, okay?"

"Hmmm… Okay, just hurry back alright?"

Aoba relinquished his hold on Koujaku's hand and with a quick stroke of his thumb to Aoba's cheek and a kiss to the top of his head, Koujaku quickly made his way out into the living room before he let Aoba distract him again. Aoba watched Koujaku's back as he left the room and signed heavily as he looked around the room, seeing the box of chocolates on the bed next to him, and a sly grin lifted the corners of his mouth as he picked up another piece of chocolate.

*With Koujaku*

Koujaku sighed and pulled up his phone on his coil and dialed Mizuki's number angrily. He answered the call pretty quickly and smiled as his face popped up on screen.

"Hey, Koujaku. I heard you took my advice and bought that special box of chocolates for Aoba? How's it going, buddy?"

Mizuki grinned and it bothered Koujaku so much he had to hold himself back from yelling at Mizuki, not wanting to bother Aoba.

"Yeah, I bought the chocolates! Why didn't you tell me they had alcohol in them?! Aoba's fucking wasted now! He ate 5 of them right away before I realized what they were! "

Koujaku blamed angrily, glaring at Mizuki's laughing image.

"Oh, that's rich! You're welcome by the way. I thought I'd help you help Aoba loosen up a bit. You know how uptight he is, he'd never get into bed with you without putting up unnecessary resistance because he's too much of a prude."

Mizuki said all this with a smug grin as Koujaku fumed silently on the other end.

"It would have been helpful if you had told me ahead of time what was in the chocolates though so I could make sure he didn't eat half the box immediately! He's gonna be so sick…"

"If I had told you, you would've said 'no'; don't try to deny it. And you can deal with that when the time comes, for now just enjoy your night, bro. Let me know how it turns out."

And with that, Mizuki hung up with a wink and Koujaku was left with his mouth hanging open as he tried to stop Mizuki from hanging up on him.

"Damn you, Mizuki. You're gonna pay for this bullshit…"

Koujaku put his coil away and walked into the kitchen to stir the stew a little bit and make sure it was burning, turning the stove down just a bit. It'd take a little while longer but better safe than sorry. Just as he was placing the lid back on to steam it, Aoba's voice rang out.

"Kou-Kou-jaku… Come back to bed, love!"

Aoba called out from the bedroom. 'Shit… It sounds like he's gotten even worse.'

'I hope he's okay. I better go check up on him and make sure he doesn't kill himself.'

Koujaku thought as he started walking back to his room. "Coming, Aoba."

When Koujaku stepped into his room, he froze in place at the sight before him. Aoba was spread out on the bed, shirtless with the blanket draped over his waist and one bare leg popping out from one end of the tangled sheets, his other dangling off the bed with his jeans hanging off said ankle. What was the worst part was that Aoba was just about to pop the apparent last chocolate into his mouth as the empty box lay upturned on the floor, chocolate wrappers strewn about the floor nearby…

"Aoba! Stop it right now!"

Koujaku ran into the room and slapped the chocolate out of Aoba's fingers and holding his hand to the bed so he wouldn't try to grab at the chocolate again.

"Koujaku! That's rude, don't be a meanie!"

Aoba pouted, looking up at Koujaku with bleary eyes. Koujaku sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face as he tried to think of what he could do to remedy the situation. Aoba struggled beneath him, trying to free his wrist from Koujaku's tight grip. Koujaku looked back to Aoba and sighed again as he sat back and lifted Aoba into a sitting position up against the wall behind the bed, propped up against some pillows.

"Aoba, I'm gonna get you a large glass of water and I'll help you drink it all. Then we'll see how you feel and go from there, okay?"

Koujaku spoke quietly, stroking Aoba's hair softly and standing gently so as not to jostle Aoba too much. Aoba smiled and leaned into Koujaku's touch, nodding slowly.

Koujaku smiled back, glad that Aoba wasn't fighting back and listened to him for once.

Koujaku was thankful for the new investment in a mini fridge for his bedroom and pulled out a pitcher of water and got a glass from the rack on top the fridge, filling it with the cold water from the pitcher. He stood up again and took the fee steps back to the bed where he sat down gingerly again and handed the cup to Aoba who took it willingly and chugged it down quickly. He drank it so fast that he spilled some of it and dripped down his chin and onto his bare chest. Koujaku had forgotten that Aoba was currently shirtless.

"Aoba, why did you take your clothes off?"

Koujaku asked, wiping Aoba's chin dry and looking to the cup which he had placed, now empty onto the bedside table beside them.

"It got hot… I didn't wanna sweat in my new sweater so I took it off but I got stuck in my pants though…"

Aoba mumbled embarrassed and shaking and pointing to his hanging leg still stuck in his pant leg. Koujaku chuckled and kissed Aoba on the forehead before helping Aoba to take his leg out of his pants and place them on the floor, putting Aoba's leg back onto the bed properly.

"Thanks… Koujaku I'm still hot, help me."

Aoba complained as he kicked the sheets off his legs and grabbed Koujaku's had, placing it on his chest trying to prove to him that he was burning up. Koujaku blushed as he tried to left to his hand off of Aoba, accidentally dragging a finger over Aoba's nipple in the process, causing Aoba to let out a surprised moan.

"Ah! Koujaku…"

Koujaku gasped, pulling his hand back quickly and leaning away from Aoba completely.

"Koujaku, where are you going?"

"I'm so sorry, Aoba! You need to rest, sleep off the alcohol or something."

Koujaku rambled trying to be the responsible one in this situation.

"But, I'm not tired though. Just, hot and fidgety… Koujaku please help me. I don't think I can deal with this on my own. Please, please, Koujaku."

Aoba begged very unbecomingly and Koujaku's blush got much worse as Aoba managed to flip them both over so that he was now sitting atop Koujaku, with his butt on Koujaku's upper thighs and hands on Koujaku's shoulders, holding him down so he could lean down and steal a rough kiss to Koujaku's lips. Koujaku closed his eyes and himself get lost in the kiss for a moment, hands on Aoba's waist as Aoba moaned and he started to move his hips slowly.

Koujaku gasped as he felt Aoba's hard on rub against his own crotch and he moaned in pleasure as Aoba started to grind harder against Koujaku who tightened his grasp on Aoba's waist and held him still so he wouldn't arouse him anymore than he already was.

"Aoba, wait. We can't do this right now. You need to relax and get this alcohol out of your system."

"No, Koujaku. You said you wanted to be responsible. Well, take responsibility and take care of me. Help me feel good, Koujaku?"

Aoba twisted Koujaku's own words and used them against him, and it was working…

"Aoba… Are you sure this is what you want? Will this really help though?"

Koujaku could feel Aoba trying really hard to break free of Koujaku's tight grip and create more needed friction. He whimpered and his eyes started watering as he spoke up.

"Yes, Koujaku. I want this, I need this. I need you! Right now, Koujaku, take me. Please hurry, Koujaku. Only you can help me right now. Please?"

Aoba begged as the tears broke free and slipped down his cheeks. Koujaku flipped the two of them over, smiled sweetly and kissed the tears away, as Aoba closed his eyes and sniffled. Aoba gasped at the sudden movement but smiled back up to Koujaku and reached up to caress Koujaku's cheeks as he kissed him back deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth. They remained like this, just kissing for a bit before Aoba shifted and his hips rose up off the bed, pressing his bulge against Koujaku's growing own arousal causing them both the pull apart gasping for breath after the long make out session.

Koujaku couldn't help but smile into the next kiss as he rubbed his hands slowly up Aoba's sides and Aoba curled his fingers into Koujaku's hair, tugging the band out of his hair and releasing the ponytail. Koujaku's hair fanned out over his shoulders and tickled tickled Aoba's face as they kissed some more. Aoba separated from the kiss a string of saliva connecting their lips as he moaned at Koujaku's hands reaching his chest and fingers running lightly over Aoba's nipples on purpose this time. This caused him to shiver as Koujaku started applying pressure to the sensitive nubs, leaving down to whisper into Aoba's ear.

"Okay, I'll take full responsibility and help you relieve yourself. Are you prepared for what you're asking for? Are you sure you can handle this, because I won't be able to stop once I get started, Aoba. You turn me on too much to hold myself back anymore."

Koujaku licked the shell of Aoba's ear and blew on it, the breath from his whispers sending tingles down his spine as he spoke in a husky voice.

"Oh god, I don't want you to stop. Don't ever stop, Koujaku."

Aoba was quickly losing himself to the pleasure before it had barely even started. He was slowly sobering up as well, and while he was pretty drunk and his inhibitions were lowering, lowered to be exact… he would never let his lack of sobriety effect his feelings for Koujaku. It might make him just a bit more susceptible to Koujaku's advances but he would never let it influence him into doing something he didn't already want to do. And he really wanted to do this with Koujaku right here, right now.

"Okay, Aoba. If you're sure its not just the alcohol talking for you."

Aoba didn't let Koujaku keep worrying as he tugged on his hair a bit to get his attention and make him stop talking and focus on pleasuring him instead.

"You talk too much, babe. Just kiss me."

Koujaku blushed at the 'babe' but let Aoba pull him into another deep kiss. Aoba tugged on the bottom of Koujaku's sweater trying to pull it off and Koujaku chuckled before lifting his arms helping Aoba take it off him. Then his pants quickly followed til they were both in just their underwear keeping their most intimate body parts apart.

Aoba wasn't having that however and he flipped them over again so that he could pull Koujaku's underwear off and throw them over his shoulder. He took a deep breath before grabbing a hold of Koujaku's cock and stroking it up and down getting it nice and hard. Koujaku gasped and let out a strained moan causing Aoba to smirk in pride and sink down to his knees, I'm between Koujaku's legs, face to cock and licked a long stripe up the underside of the cock before taking the head into his mouth to give him a proper blowjob.

After a few bobs of his head and some sucks to the head, Koujaku stopped Aoba.

"Aoba, wait. I'm supposed to be taking care of you; let me pleasure you as well."

Koujaku put his hand on Aoba's head to stop him real quick and lifted his head to kiss him again. Koujaku guided Aoba's lower body over his chest and told him to continue as he took Aoba's cock into his mouth as well so they could get each other off together.

"Ahh! Koujaku! More…"

Koujaku licked his finger and while still sucking off Aoba, spread Aoba's ass cheeks apart and started rubbing his finger against his hole, pressing against it, adding more pressure until his finger slipped in past the rim of his asshole.

Aoba couldn't handle the double stimulation of Koujaku's mouth on his cock and finger in his ass and pulled off the cock in his mouth with a strangled gasp and a loud moan and he wiggled his hips, pushing back onto Koujaku's finger and forward and down into his mouth. Aoba couldn't hold back and came for the first time that night into Koujaku's mouth.

Koujaku a little taken by surprise chocked a bit and coughed as Aoba shuddered and rolled over off of Koujaku.

"S-sorry, Koujaku. I couldn't hold it in anymore."

Aoba mumbled as he blushed and held an arm over his eyes trying to hide his face from Koujaku's gaze. Koujaku smiled and pulled Aoba's arm away from his face to look into his eyes and place a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Its okay, love. Do you want to continue though?"

Koujaku hinted, pointing to his own still hard cock and Aoba blushed but nodded a little oversensitive since he just came. He leaned back and let Koujaku maneuver their bodies and relaxed a bit to come down from his orgasmic high.

Koujaku went right back to fingering Aoba's tight little hole, preparing him for his much larger cock. Aoba was a writhing pile of mush already and Koujaku could imagine him once he had actually entered into him. Wasting little time, Koujaku spread Aoba's legs wide open and wrapped them around his waist, lining himself up with his entrance, hands on his waist.

"Ready, Aoba?"

Koujaku asked before taking the plunge making sure Aoba was ready for this. Aoba smiled and wrapped his arms around Koujaku's neck giving him a kiss and a nod. Koujaku smiled back and kissed Aoba deeply so as to distract him from the initial pain of that first thrust into him. Koujaku slid in slowly all the way to the base before stopping and allowing Aoba to adjust the the stretch.

Aoba moaned loudly and winced, tears appearing in his eyes, he took some deep breaths and whimpered as Koujaku leant his forehead against Aoba's in a comforting move, waiting patiently for Aoba's go ahead to start moving.

"Mmm.. Koujaku, you can move now."

Aoba whispered, smiling at Aoba and wiggling his hips a bit to test out the feeling. Koujaku kissed Aoba again before pulling out til just the head was still inside of Aoba and pushed back in with one smooth quick motion, eliciting a loud moan from Aoba.

Aoba could feel that Koujaku had already found his prostate and Koujaku could tell as well. Aoba cracked open an eye he hadn't realized he closed and saw Koujaku's eyes closed as well as Aoba clenched around Koujaku's cock. Koujaku thrust into that same spot again and both of them moaned as Aoba groaned out a request for Koujaku.

"Harder, faster, please. Koujaku make me feel so good. I want to come again."

"Aoba. Of course, whatever you want."

Koujaku smiled and started thrusting harder and faster until he was pounding away into Aoba, driving loud deep moans from deep within Aoba's throat.

"I'm so close, Koujaku!"

"Me too, Aoba! Come with me."

Koujaku requested, pulling Aoba up into a hug, bouncing him up and down on his lap quickly as Aoba leaned his head on Koujaku's shoulder holding tightly to Koujaku's back not wanting to let go for risk of falling. And in a few more deep hard thrusts to Aoba's prostate two loud voices one a deep groan and another a higher pitched scream rang out in the room as the two men came together, Koujaku filling up Aoba's ass and Aoba releasing himself all over both their chests. Breathing heavily, Koujaku pulled out slowly and lay Aoba down the bed.

Upon trying to stand up to get a wet cloth to clean themselves up, Koujaku felt a hold on his wrist and turned to see Aoba looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"Please, Koujaku. Stay here with me."

"I'll be right back, silly. I'm just going to get something to wipe us off so we can be more comfortable."

"I don't care, just cuddle with me for now?"

Aoba gave Koujaku a well-trained puppy dog pout and Koujaku couldn't resist that look. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Aoba before climbing back into bed next to him. Aoba s!iled and curled up next to Koujaku, laying his head on Koujaku's chest and placing a hand over his heart as Koujaku pulled the blanket over the both of them and wrapped an around Aoba's waist pulling him flush against him. His other hand stroked Aoba's hair softly as they got comfy.

"Thank you for everything, Koujaku. Happy Valentine's Day."

No, thank you, Aoba. Happy Valentine's to you too. I love you."

"I love you too, Koujaku. Always and forever."

Aoba replied to Koujaku's love. Koujaku smiled and kissed Aoba one more time before he drifted off to sleep.

"Always and forever, Aoba."

Koujaku followed Aoba into dreamland with the biggest smile on his face an a war!the in his heart. 'Guess those chocolates were a good idea after all.'

**Hey guys! Barely getting this out in time lol. Hope you've enjoyed this Valentine's special! Thanks for taking the time to read my first Dramatical Murder fic. See y'all next time. :3**


End file.
